Declarations and a Stone
by Lifeasanamazon
Summary: Not a challenge as such, but a declaration


Author: Angie

Email: AngieSuth@aol.com

Title: Declarations And A Stone 

Characters: Toby/CJ 

Rating: R 

Summary: Not a challenge as such, but a declaration.

Disclaimer: Not mine at all. 

Spoilers: No.

Feedback: Always appreciated.

A/N: This is a response to a challenge from Trix : "write an R or NC-17 fic starring our dear CJ and Toby about a missing beach scene from California 47th. Include aloe gel and belly dancing."

  
So I did. Though it's always going to be interesting when you haven't actually seen the episode in question…. 

Thank you, Rhonda.

  
Declarations And A Stone. 

*

"Look, CJ, I know I said that I'd had limited 'beach' experience, but that doesn't mean I want to make up for forty-four years in forty-eight hours. I can't see anything, anyway, this is so pointless . . ."

"Toby." CJ stopped in her tracks and took his chin in her hand. "Stop complaining and follow me. Most 'normal' men would be touched if the woman of their dreams took them to a beach at midnight." She let go of his face and climbed over the small fence with the 'PRIVATE' sign she trusted he wouldn't be able to see in the darkness. "Anyway, it's the only way I'm going to be able to walk on the sand holding your hand." 

CJ grinned at him and gave him a quick kiss. "If you're really lucky, I'll even sing to you again."

Once on the beach, Toby struggled to walk and CJ kept her promise to hold on to him.

"If you took your shoes off, you'd manage better . ."

"Yes, but then I'd be even shorter than I am usually and you know how I hate to have to tiptoe to kiss you."

"Come here, gorgeous. You know I love it when you moan at me like that." CJ turned to grab Toby's backside and pull him to her. "See, I'm standing in a depression – you can pretend to be the taller for a few minutes." 

A quick grope and a long kiss later, CJ broke away and ran towards the firmer sand nearer the water. 

Toby followed her and found her bent double and looking for shells amongst the ocean debris.

"I love the seaside, Toby." She grinned up at him, the breeze catching her hair and the moonlight reflecting in her eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know that, CJ. I love you." Toby reached out to touch her head briefly.

"I do, I mean I know you love me." She stood up and kissed him again. "But I love you more!"

"Is that a challenge?" He gripped her shoulder and held her against him, breathing in the scent of the Aloe Vera she had smeared on herself in an attempt to soothe the pink skin at the nape of her neck.

"Okay."  CJ smiled against his cheek. "You find something to show me how much you love me and I'll do something to prove how much I love you. Not a challenge as such, but a declaration."

"Back in five minutes." Toby released her and saw her sink down onto the sand and watch him as he began to explore.

Toby wandered along the edge of the sea, peering closely at anything that caught his eye in the moonlight. Never in his wildest dreams would he have seen himself and CJ in this situation, but then never in his wildest dreams would he have seen himself waking up in her arms and to her smile several times a week. He was a happy man.

He was happier still when he found it.

*

CJ watched Toby as he wandered off. She loved him, that she was sure of. And she thought he loved her. They'd get over the other mess; the other woman, the pregnant woman, somehow. She pillowed her head on her bag and lay back, listening to the sea and watching the stars.

*

A gentle hand on her stomach roused her from her reverie.

"For you." Toby opened his hand slowly, and there on his palm lay the most beautiful small stone that CJ had ever seen. Every color seemed to be incorporated in its smoothness and, on one side, something tiny and crystal-like winked at her. CJ put out a finger and rolled the stone around his palm. 

"It has everything that is beautiful. Like you." Toby looked down as he spoke his declaration.

"Thank you," she whispered.

They stood, fingers lightly touching, feeling the warm night air in the quiet around them; hearing nothing but their own breathing and the soft lap lapping of the waves.

"My turn now." CJ moved away from him, leaving her gift in his care. Slowly, she removed her clothes, teasing him with each garment as she brushed it over his face, watching him inhale her scent.

Completely naked before him, she took his hand and opened his fingers. The tiny stone lay still in his palm. She took it from him and examined it carefully, holding it up to the moonlight, then she rolled it in her fingers and lowered her hand to her stomach. The stone fitted like a jewel in her belly button.

Toby stood open mouthed as she started to dance.

CJ moved to her own internal rhythm. Her hips swayed and her arms waved above her head; feet dancing in the shallow water, the splash and the phosphoresce making her appear from a different world. 

Toby could not keep his eyes off her. The light emphasized each plane and angle of her long body, and the stone glittering in the so slight softness of her belly as it circled, hypnotized him.

Gradually, her dance diminished, until she stood ankle-deep in the surf, all spray- splashed skin and huge eyes. Looking at him. 

Her declaration.

He walked up to her, not caring that his shoes and pants were soaked. He knelt before and kissed her thighs, trailing his tongue upwards until she parted her legs for him and he tasted the salt ocean of her. As she started to tremble, he gripped her hips and plunged his tongue deeper, the waves of her orgasm rippling through her as the sea lapped at his knees.

She pulled him up against her and held him tightly.

He whispered into her ear, "I like the beach, CJ. You taste like the sea. We'll come again, won't we? Just us. At night."

*

Dressed once more, CJ took Toby's hand in hers. It was half past midnight and they walked on the beach, fingers entwined. They did what they did in the only way that they could. Tomorrow would look after itself.

The End


End file.
